Beating The Ball
by Sakuraangel1327
Summary: Whenever I was on the soccer field, I always felt sure of myself, like that was were I belonged, not in the juvenile prison that everyone seems keen on putting me in. It was my last chance, new school, no fights. Too bad the soccer captain is such a -
1. Chapter One: Same Sakura, New School

**Chapter One: New School, Same Sakura**

"Hurry up Sakura! We'll be late for the first day of school! Hurry. Up!" I heard Ino scream at me from downstairs as I ran the mascara brush over my eyelashes one last time.

"Yeah, yeah Ino-pig, for god's sake I'm coming!" I yelled back as I grabbed my black leather shoulder bag, grabbed my motorbike keys and helmet and ran downstairs to see a fuming Ino.

"What did you call me billboard-brow!?" I just laughed and side stepped her before grabbing an apple, shoved it in my bag and ran out the door, yelling over my shoulder;

"Don't forget to lock the door!" I saw her just huff and sling her own baby blue shoulder bag over her shoulder and lock the door behind her as she made her way to her dark purple convertible jaguar car. I just made my way over to my black motorcycle with dark pink cherry blossoms on it designed to look like they were fluttering in the wind and jumped on, revving the engine as I waited for Ino to get in her car and close the garage behind her. When she had turned onto the road I moved forward and drove slightly behind her all the way to out new school, Konoha College.

You see, we, meaning I, got kicked out of our last… 4 schools? Because of fighting and bitching etc etc, details, details. So now we are going to Konoha College for our last year of high school where our, meaning my since Ino still has parents, legal guardian is the headmistress. It is our, meaning my, last chance at school before I get put in Juvie for 'troubled' youths. Gag me. So I have to be all nice and non rule-breaking in this school. Yay! Notice the sarcasm?

Anyway, jeez, I swear Ino drives like an old lady sometimes, she's doing like… 40 in a… ok, in a 40 zone, but who goes by the rules these days? Oh yeah, I forgot, me. Fantastic! I get to drive like an old lady while losing my pride. Even more fantastic!

This is just wonderful… god, this is going to be a long year. But at least I am finally going to be able to beat those Suna assholes at soccer. Watch out Konoha College, soccer striker Haruno Sakura is coming and she will beat you all!

______________________________________________________

**Ok, so I know its hell short, but I kinda needed it to stop there, otherwise it wouldn't flow. I am holidays for only 3 more days, so I have to make the most by starting new stories and such. XD**


	2. Chapter Two: First Meetings

**Chapter Two: First Meetings**

As Ino and I drove (in my case; rode) into the school grounds I couldn't help but notice all the differently clothed people roaming around waiting for the bell to go. I watched Ino park her car and begin to get out as I positioned my baby to go in next to her when another motorbike, pure black, screamed past me and took my spot. I was so scared I nearly fell of my own bike!

With a snarl I hopped off my bike and leant it against a fence next to me. My combat boots hit the ground hard as I stomped my way over to the still helmet covered person sitting on their bike. Without a thought I threw my leg up so it rested, bent, on the person's handlebars, not caring that my black and red pleated skirt was now gaping open for most of the male population in front of us to see my purple panties. I couldn't care less; I was so pissed off right now at this strangers' attitude.

"… may I help you, crazy woman?" I heard a voice ask sarcastically from behind the helmet and my face turned red in anger and barely heard Ino as she shouted at me to calm down.

"What did you just call me bastard?" I used my best threatening voice, but barely saw a reaction as he reached up to take off his helmet. My breath caught for only a moment when I saw his dazzling pale skin and beautiful bottomless onyx eyes with matching longish dark hair, shaped in a –

"Chicken-butt hair is so out of style," I stated monotonously before taking my leg off his motorbike and straightening my simple blood red spaghetti strap camisole which Ino told me made my breasts look good, considering they were already massive (which made playing soccer very hard). The only reason I wore it (not to look slutty thank you very much) was because Ino threatened that if I didn't she would curl my shoulder length straight layered pink hair, and I _definitely _didn't want that because it made me look like a three year old, no matter that Ino says it looks 'cute'. I **don't** do 'cute'. Just thinking of the word makes me wanna hurl.

My locket with a picture of Ino and I, and then of me when I was 3 with my parents, it was my birthday, a month before their accident… Must not dwell on those thoughts now considering the boy in front of me had just stood up, easily being a head and a half taller than me even with my slightly heeled combat boots on. I gulped inaudibly as my tongue piercings grazed the top of my mouth and my nose stud rubbed against the inside of my nose as he pushed his chest straight to my face.

"Care to repeat that, candy top?" I practically saw red as I pulled back my fist, my studded leather bracelets on each wrist tightening as my veins popped out in anger slightly, took a step back and let my fist fly with intentions of harming this stuck up conceited man quite a lot before a booming voice had me freezing only an inch away from the slightly startled boys face.

'Crap,' I thought before I felt mini earthquakes in the earth as a blonde, busty woman, also known as my guardian and the headmistress of this school, made her way over to me and got right in my face.

"What the HELL are you doing Haruno!?!? ON YOUR FIRST DAY TOO!!!" My ears screamed in agony as I brought my hands up to caress my 2 pierced ears. I had two piercings in each ear at the bottom and then on my right ear I had one up the top.

I flinched at her angry tone and noticed the boy I had been intended to beat up also flinched slightly before changing his face to its normal emotionless façade I guessed as he seemed to do it so naturally (kind of like me).

I sighed and turned to face the music. "Look, Tsunade –"

"ITS HEADMISTRESS!" I almost toppled backwards at her scream, before grabbing what composure I had left and said,

"He stole my car park." All was silent for about 3 seconds before a voice to my right muttered,

"I didn't see your name on it." He said this the exact same time the angry blonde woman in front of my let out a shrill scream that sounded a lot like 'I need sake', and Ino dropped her face into her hand in defeat. I didn't get it, it was MY car park!

"This is going to be fun, little princess." I heard the onyx eyed boy say as he walked past me, his helmet in one hand and his dark blue tattered back pack in the other.

"This isn't finished chicken-butt!" I screamed after him before a fist came down hard on the top of my head, making me squeak in pain.

"You get more immature every time I see you I swear," Tsunade sighed at me before grabbing me by the arm and pulling me towards the school.

"Hey, wait! My bike!" I cried as I looked at my precious with tears in my eyes at the thought of leaving her beautifulness all alone, without locking her up so no deadbangers could steal her.

"Jesus! Go park her on the other side of Ino's car you little troublemaker," Tsunade ruffled my hair with a small smirk at my actions I am guessing, before walking over to talk to Ino.

"Stupid chicken-butt, putting me in the bad books already, freaking great. Everyone probably thinks I am a numnut!" As I muttered to myself I never noticed as someone crept up behind me before I heard someone scream in my ear making me trip and fall on my butt.  
"YOU ARE SO YOUTHFUL AND BEAUTIFUL TAKING CARE OF THAT UCHIHA THAT WAY! I LOVE YOU MY CHERRY BLOSSOM, I WILL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU!! PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" I almost cried at the sheer brightness of his teeth as he smiled at me.

"OH MY GOD!! PUT THOSE AWAY YOU IDIOT BEFORE YOU HURT SOMEONE!!" I screamed back as I shielded myself from their sheer sparklyness. I really needed my sunglasses at that moment I think. As he put away those fluorescent teeth I was able to take in the rest of him, and let's just say I had trouble keeping my breakfast down. He was wearing a sickly green jump suit with arm and leg warmers and he had his hair cut in a bowl shape and he had really REALLY bushy eyebrows. My eye twitched… and then my other eye joined in… and then my entire body twitched ten feet in the air and 5 metres away from him.

"N-no thankyou. I – I'm good," I said to him as I bowed in recognition of his offering before turning tail and practically running up to the school and inside.

5 minutes in and I was already attracting losers. Fantastic, what a year this will be!

---------------

**Yeah I know she was kinda mean to Lee in this, but it was startling for her, and just keep reading to see what she does. XD**


	3. Chapter Three: Welcome To Hell

**Chapter Three: Welcome to Hell**

Walking down the corridor with Ino I felt everyone's eyes on us. Me with my punk badass look and piercings and Ino with her wide smile and bright clothing. We were complete opposites and yet were the best of friends, go figure. School is like the living version of Hell, people staring and whispering, jealous glares as Ino flicked her long blonde hair while I just looked around with a bored expression at all the different people; the Jocks, the Cheerleaders, the Goths, the Nerds, the Bullies, the list goes on. Me? I fit in no where. I'm just me, just Sakura.

As for Ino? Cheerleader all the way, she has about 57 sets of pompoms I swear, probably because of all the school's we've been to… but also if she sees some in a shop window she just has to get them and then spends the rest of the day running, flipping and cheering down the streets of shops while I pretend that I am an innocent bystander, never having met her before. It doesn't really work because then she makes me join in with her, and then the both of us are doing a weird dance in the middle of the street. I blame the sugar, it's always the sugar.

So anyway, let's just get back to Hell on Earth and stop talking about how Ino and I are both completely crazy. It took the both of us about 5 minutes no joke just trying to find out lockers, what with boys always trying to talk to the both of us with Ino flirting her little ass off and me glaring at them when they actually had the audacity to touch me. When we finally did find our lockers, who should I find owning the locker left to me, but the guy I hated on sight. The guy who STOLE MY CAR PARK!.

"If it isn't the little princess," seriously as soon as he spoke it was like nails down a blackboard. He annoyed me so much I wanted to just hit him in the nuts and watch as he fell whimpering to the floor and then do an Irish jig on his body. But alas, I just glared at him with all the malice I could muster and turned my back to him, shoving my books from my book bag to my locker, leaving only the first period books, Art. Slamming the door shut, I kept my back to the boy I knew was smirking, yet couldn't care less as I grabbed Ino's arm and walked away from him, seething. Who did he think he was?

First period went by fast, with it being the middle semester of senior year everyone already had their cliques, and they had already made themselves comfortable in each class, so I just sat there in Art, staring out of the window just listening to my surroundings. For example, the head cheerleader, Ami, was having problems finding a new cheerleader now that she had to cut one of the 'fat' girls from the squad. Really, I could just _feel_ my intelligence skyrocketing as I listened to her annoying screech of a voice. It made me want to wince everytime she spoke.

Thankfully there was only a few minutes left of class, so I spent the remaining time with my legs on the table in front of me, head down as I randomly sketched some wings on my dark angel, his head bowed, with raven hair falling over his eyes, only a slight red tinge peeking through the stray stands, his arms crossed over his naked torso with his legs slightly crossed and shadows covering any parts that would be deemed 'immodest'. His wings fanned out as if he were about to take off, drawing also made me feel a sense of calm, like I was in my own world where nothing was wrong, where nothing could hurt me, unlike when I am on a soccer field when adrenaline pumps through my blood like oxygen, my heart races and it's the one place where I feel alive. Where I matter.

So engrossed in my own thoughts I didn't notice someone coming up behind me until someone had taken my drawing out of my hands and moved away from me. Spinning around with my legs flying off the table I found it was the teacher, Miss Kurenai, who was holding my drawing and with quite a look of awe on her face. If I was anyone different I would have blushed, but I am Sakura Haruno, number 1 badass. So instead I stood and cocked my brow, waiting for her words of wisdom.

"You… You're Sakura Haruno aren't you? The new transfer student?" That was obviously not the thing she wanted to ask, so I just played it cool, waiting for whatever was coming, just counting down the seconds until the bell rung and it was time for break and I could get away from the drama that was likely to occur.

"One of them, yes. Can I have my drawing back please?" With teachers, manners get you everywhere.

"… You are very talented Ms. Haruno. Have you ever entered your work in an art show?" There we go, her important question, which she must be just dying to know the answer to. Sorry I would have to disappoint you there.

"No, and I don't intend to. Now if you'll excuse me, the bell just rang," taking my drawing from her hands, I folded it and put it into my shoulder bag, and walked straight past her, weaving through the people as the bell rang true. I don't show anyone my art, not even Ino, my art is sacred to me. No way was I entering it in any stupid contests where you get your hopes up, willing for your entry to win only to get your hopes crashing down around you as your name isn't called. Been there, done that, not interested.

Walking into the cafeteria with Ino was my version of torture. As soon as we entered I swear the entire room went quiet just to watch us enter. Ino, ever the optimistic, smiled her face off as she sashayed forwards with me following gloomily, glaring at everyone who looked too long at me. I was sick of pleasantries. The only thing people wanted to do was screw you over. They would pretend to be your friend, gain your trust and then break your heart, making all your faith in the human race shatter into little pieces. Then a wall would be structured around yourself; a shield so that no one could pierce that bubble of security you put up so no one could ever hurt you again. That's my life. The only one who has never let me down, and has always had my back and understood me is Ino. She was my best friend, and that wouldn't change as long as I had breath in my body. We protected each other. She saved me from becoming an empty shell, abundant of emotions, and I saved her from becoming her mother; selfish, judgemental and racist. In my words, a world class gold medallist bitch. We saved each other from ourselves.


	4. Chapter Four: What Are You?

**Chapter Four: What Are you?**

Finding a table in the cafeteria was like finding a needle in a haystack. Not a single seat was spare. Ino and I stood there, looking like the world's biggest losers, waiting for someone to invite us into their clique.

When 5 minutes of utter embarrassment had past with me standing there like an emo-child and Ino smiling so wide I thought her face was going to split in two, I grabbed Ino and marched her through the cafeteria and out the door, onto the oval, where at least there were acres (maybe a bit of an exaggeration) of space for us to park our rears and eat our lovely plastic cafeteria food. I think it was mystery meat day… greaaaaat.

It was the making our way THROUGH the cafeteria that was the hard part. Lots of people staring at us and all that, and don't get me wrong, I don't usually care what people think of me, but Ino's smile had disappeared like a hamburger in front of a fat kids face, and she was currently clinging to my arm. So I knew we had to get out of there before she started hyperventilating just like she does when she see's a half price chanel purse.

I weaved through the sea of kids, dodging random bits of flying food and the legs that seemed to always get in my way. Finally we made it to the door, and as I was just about to step out into the wide world of the school oval with lots of fresh lovely air a shout from behind me had me spinning on my heel,

"WATCH OUT!!" A flying tray, aimed right at Ino's head had me reacting before thinking. My foot collided with it without a single coherent thought running through my head, so all I could do was watched as the tray then smashed into the wall to the left of me, shattering into little plastic pieces. The silence that overcame the cafeteria I reckon could slice through cheese. It was deafening. I could hear every shallow breath Ino was taking, right next to me, I could hear the fly buzzing from three table away where it was drowning in some random's juice. I was also _very_ aware of the red tint that now covered my face from everyone's wide eyes looking at me in disbelief.

I blame it on my 12 years of soccer training. I reacted with my feet before I thought of just pulling Ino out of the way like any normal person. And now everyone is looking at me like I am a psycho. An other-worldly being. Great.

Even that jackass with the chicken hair is watching me with his heated gaze, just fuelling to the blush staining my face. So I did what I always did in an embarrassing situation; I yelled.

"WHO THREW THAT!?!?" I didn't think at that moment about how I must have looked; kind of like a psycho, just like chicken-butt calls me. Instead I was just trying to get everyone's mind off of my full-out soccer kick, and, as an added bonus, I wanted to know whose fault it was that now there was no chance of anyone thinking of me as normal.

"Heh, what are you, like a freak?" A girl I knew by sight stood up from her chair 2 tables away. One side of her red hair was straight, while for some reason the other side was layered. It looked like she'd been to the hairdresser's only to stop them half way through the cut. Not exactly easy to forget someone with hair like that. I just didn't know her name, or, for that matter, anything about her. If it weren't for her cheerleading outfit I wouldn't have even have known her as a cheerleader.

"What are you, like a slut?" I countered, smirking as her the smug look on her face fell only to be replaced with one of ugly contempt. Beside me, Ino giggled, which only made my smirk grow as the girl grew red in anger and embarrassment as most of the people in the cafeteria stifled their own laughs. Even Chicken-butt was smirking.

"Don't think you're so hot just cause you're the new girl, with that skanky-whore standing next to you. You're a freak. No _normal_ person could do that. You're just a big freak." If possible my smirk only grew at her words. They were so pathetic it was funny. The only part that pissed me off, actually, was the part where she called Ino a skanky-whore. I mean, seriously, has she **looked** in the mirror lately?

"God I love new schools," and with that I finally walked out onto the oval to eat my lunch, along with Ino trailing close behind laughing her ass off. This was definitely going to be a fun and interesting year…

-

-

-

**God I know it was short. Lol, but it had to end there. Next chapter up and running. :) Love reviews.**


	5. Chapter Five: Bad Beginnings

**Well I have received a death threat from a certain M.M. if I wasn't to update, so here it is. I did it during a class where I was **_**supposed**_** to be working on my assignment… oh well, totally worth it. Now to see if it is actually any good. :)**

**Chapter Five: Bad Beginnings**

After the whole fiasco in the cafeteria, it seemed most of the school's population was seeing me in a different light. People I had never officially met were saying hi to me in the hallways, and people who looked down on me at the beginning of the day were smiling at me. All except the cheerleaders, who seemed to have the girl I had messed with in the cafeteria as their leader. 'Karin' was her name, as said to me by this random hyperactive blonde guy who kept shouting about he was going to be the world's greatest soccer player. I warmed to him immediately.

All through this Ino seemed to be withdrawn and paced behind me with her shoulders slumped. When I tried asking her about it, she just pulled away and said that nothing was wrong. Nothing wrong my Aunt Gertrude. I've known this girl for years; I know when something's the matter. I'll just have to give her time, until she's ready to finally talk to me.

Next period, and the last of the day was Gym. A lesson I had been looking forward to since the beginning of our first day at this school. It seemed like the day was passing by so slowly, even if it was only 6 hours long that we have to spend a day at school.

Entering the girls change room with Ino I practically felt the burning gaze coming at me from the group of girls nearest to the door. Karin was among them, along with the girl I knew as 'Ami'.

Being the troublemaker I was I couldn't help but wink at them as I passed them by, making Karin fume in anger which then caused me to laugh as I walked by. It really was entertaining to piss off the cheerleaders, at any school. Even annoying Ino was entertaining, especially when she gets so mad when I take her pompoms.

It took me under a minute to quickly change into the compulsory dark green tight shorts that the females had to wear, that I personally hated for sport as they always rise up when running, giving the boys in the class a good view of part of your ass. And on the top was supposed to be a tight white top with the Konoha College emblem on the right breast, but considering I had pleaded and begged with Tsunade I was instead allowed to wear the boys' baggy top.

I didn't really appreciate my boobs practically bursting out of my t-shirt during sport when I should be focusing on beating the crap out of the boys in all the types of sports.

"Eww, did you hear about Hyuuga? Apparently she peed herself scared when Zako copped a feel in English. How embarrassing for her." The screech of her voice had me turning to see the cheerleaders laugh and point at a girl about a head shorter than me, and _I'm_ short, with long black hair with a dark blue hue who currently had tears welling in her eyes.

Now for what happened next I blame on the chemicals in the air from all the hair spray in the air. Leaving Ino's side with one shoe on and the other in my hand I walked over to the girls' side and shielded her from the view of the bitchy cheerleaders.

"You're just jealous they would rather touch someone who actually has boobs." With a shocked look the girl I was currently standing up for looked at me, a small smile of gratitude on her face as she hurriedly finished changing.

Turning my back to her I saw Karin and Ami coming towards me, half dressed might I had just fuelling the insult I had just said as their chests were about as flat as a 6 year old boys, with their cronies following close behind.

Getting right in my face Karin, with her lovely _lovely_ hairdo that made me want to projectile vomit, tried to act intimidating by staring me down, but seriously, I could squish her under my right barefoot. There was no way she was going to scare me.

"You got something to say, new girl?" I almost laughed in her face. She had purposely deepened her voice to sound intimidating, but in reality all it did was make her sound like a bullfrog.

"My name's Sakura, not new girl, get it right, and yes I did. And you definitely heard me, _Karin_, so don't try to pretend you didn't. It just makes you sound stupid, but I guess that isn't hard for you. Probably just comes naturally for you."

And with that said I grabbed the girls arm, after she had _finally_ finished changing and walked out with her, straight past the girls who were now staring daggers at me, except for Karin who was blubbering like an idiot, and followed Ino out onto the gymnasium floor. I have to admit, putting those bullies into their place sure was satisfying. Like itching a scratch that had been bugging you for a while.

It was only later, after the girl on my arm had calmed down enough to talk, that I found out her name was Hinata and she actually **hadn't** peed her pants, instead she had just fainted… which I guess was better… in a way. And then Zaku, or whatever it was that she whispered in a hushed tone while looking around in fright as if he would turn up like Bloody Mary if she spoke his name, was punched in the nose by Naruto, who I found out when she pointed to him that he was the hyperactive blonde I had warmed to. Which those girls had conveniently left out.

Turning to Ino I was surprised to find her flirting with one of the guys I had seen hanging out with Chicken-butt in the cafeteria. He was in my art class. He seemed to have a lot of talent actually. Figuring out she wasn't going to come over to talk to me anytime soon I turned back to the girl named 'Hinata' and jumped back in shock as she bowed lowly at me. I mean seriously, how embarrassing. You just don't show that amount of respect to someone you had just met, I didn't even do a lot for her. Those girls were just annoying to me, so I put them in their place.

As I tried to explain this to her, stuttering might I add as I was just that embarrassed, a group of people came up behind her and stared at me. Great, just what I need: overprotective friends. I probably looked like I was bullying her myself as tears had began to well in her eyes again.

"What are you doing to my cousin?" A light, but full of threat, voice asked me, coming from right behind me. Spinning around I saw a tall boy of my age, with long silver hair and pearl purple eyes glaring at me. Yelping I took a step back only to run straight into a wall of muscle behind me.

"Well?" The wall of muscle vibrated as it spoke. Looking up I was caught in deep brown eyes, that no matter how much he acted like he was angry, they still held playfulness.

"Oh, for goodness' sake!" I jumped back, springing out of reach of the four guys that had circled me and Hinata and centred myself, ready if they were to attack.

"Wait, Neji! Kiba! She helped me," the soft melodic voice of the small girl was like a god send, I may be tough but I think even I would have been outnumbered by four muscular men that don't look like they could be outsmarted easily.

"Already making enemy's little princess?" A voice had me spinning around only to smack straight into another chest, I mean seriously is it 'whack Sakura in the nose with your chest' day or something?

"Well if it isn't Chicken-butt. Run anyone over lately?" I began to walk past him, but a soft hand on my arm had me looking down into grateful pale lavender eyes.

"Thank you Sakura, thank you." Her kind smile had my own mouth twitching into a small smile, so like I always do so people don't think I'm soft-hearted I covered my face with my hair and ruffled her own.

"They're just jealous of you, Hinata." And _then_ (finally) I walked away.

**Well Masquerade? Am I going to die now? **


	6. Chapter Six: See You At The Finish Line

**Chapter Six: See You At The Finish Line**

Stretching, I made sure to keep an eye on the cheerleaders off to the side of me. Ignoring their glares and whispering the only thing I really cared about was if they made any move towards Hyuuga.

She really was a sweet little thing, that Hinata. So gentle and kind, I can't understand why those girls would pick on her. _I_ would be the obvious choice because I stand up to them, but then again it's probably because Hinata is weak when it comes to standing up for herself. They themselves are the weak ones by preying on those they know will not fight back. Despicable.

Leaning down to stretch my hamstrings, I was in this position for only a moment, practically a second, before I felt a pressure on my backside. A hand was squeezing my ass!

It's in these kinds of situations that you can't actually blame a girl from snapping. I mean seriously its sexual harassment for goodness' sake! I wasn't about to let someone feel me up as I tried to stretch.

So without further ado I snapped my leg straight back and smiled when it hit the person behind me with a satisfying crack. A cry out in pain had me looking down to see a guy lying on the ground holding his rib cage in agony and moaning. His dark hair was up in a hair style that can only be described as really _really_ gelled. His pitiful appearance only fuelled my anger as I lifted my fist as if to hit him again, but stopped when a voice boomed from the other end of the gym,

"FIRST FREAKING DAY OF SCHOOL HARUNO!" Wincing I threw my hands up in the air in surrender and yelled back with my eyes shut,

"SELF DEFENCE!" Surely a girl can be pardoned if the person in question was touching her inappropriately.

"S-Sakura?" A small voice at my elbow had me opening my eyes to see Hyuuga, her wide eyes tearful (for what reason I don't know why) as she flickered between me and the person at my feet. Shuffling behind me I couldn't help but make the connection.

"You're Zaku aren't you?" Hinata's frightful gaze had already confirmed my question, but I thought I had to ask anyway, not minding how the headmistress, and my legal guardian was stomping her way over to me and muttering under her breath.

"You broke my fucking ribs, bitch." Was all that he said, but I didn't need a verbal confirmation anyway.

"Be grateful that was all you got. Touch any girl that doesn't want to be touched again, and I won't just break your ribs." Wrapping an arm around Hinata I pulled her away from the scene as Tsunade arrived, having figured out what had happened and was now leading Zaku away, and not exactly gently either. It made my heart swell with pride, seriously.

I can't stand guys who think they are God's gift to women and so they think they can touch them whenever they want no matter if they say no or not. It was despicable.

So caught up I was in my thoughts, I didn't hear my name called out in roll, until a hand waved in front of my face. Following the hand down the arm to the body it was connected to I saw a smiling face with scruffy blonde hair.

"You may want to say 'here' before the teacher marks you absent," he laughed, which must have been contagious because then I was smiling like an idiot.

"Here!" Finally realising what he meant, and probably a few seconds too late I called that I was here before returning my attention to the blonde haired boy in front of me.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he offered me his hand, he dimples in his cheek deepening as his smile widened. It was like he was sincerely happy to see me. Cool.

"Sak –"

"I know who you are," cutting me off he grabbed my hand and shook it, leaning in he whispered something to me. "Thank you for what you did for Hinata." And that was it, he walked away from me to join… Chicken-butt.

That's a shock; I didn't think Chicken-butt would have any friends considering he is a stuck up wanker who likes to tease people about their hair colour. I mean 'candy-top', seriously? Just cause I was born with pink hair! It's like freckles, you can't help what you look like! It's always been a touchy subject for me…

Anyway… Back to the gym, and not down memory lane involving a tube of glue, ice-cream, an afro wig and a dolly. I shudder just thinking about it.

"Yosh! Can everyone smell the power of youth? Its burning in us all youthful people!" A man in bright green spandex for doing one handed push-ups against the floor… what is with this school? Our sports teacher looks like he's on steroids or something. Hey… he kind of reminds of that creep with the sparkly pearly whites, now where is he –

Oh yep, there he is… running towards the teacher with a sunset in the background… this is officially the weirdest school I think I have ever been to. Even beats the one in Mist where there was a day where everyone had to walk on the hands. Now _that_ was weird… and extremely hard. Have you ever tried to pee while standing on your hands? Let's just say that it is something I will never, **never** try to do again.

"Gai, act your age," a smack from the front of the room had my eyes swivelling up to see a female sports teacher with purple hair whack the weird-ass teacher across the head where he lay twitching on the ground while that strange Lee kid yelled his name and cried. That is one person I will be staying away from, that's for sure.

"Now, let's get this show on the road," the woman practically screamed authority and badass. This was definitely a teacher I could get to like. "Boys get behind the line and get ready for a 400m sprint, and if I hear One. Single. Complaint. I will make you run the cross-country course until your legs turn to jelly and then I will make you run some more until your barfing up your innards. Do you maggots understand me?" Her screams sounded like music to me. I could practically see the stars dancing in my eyes as I looked in awe at this teacher. She was AWESOME!

"Girls get ready to start the sprint right behind them. School rules state we need the seniors 400m sprint records at the beginning of the year so we can assign the school team. Whole load of bullshit if you ask me, just make them all run it. Good for the lungs," this teacher could actually be a God to me. I could worship the ground she walked on, but then that would just be weird, and I don't wanna seem like that bushy-eyed teeth blinding kid who was still crying a waterfall over in the corner.

"Lee, for goodness sake, you're meant to be a man aren't you? Get in line so I can take your bloody result and then get away from you maggots. Just breathing the same air as you all is making me shudder." Ok, maybe she was a little over the top, but aren't we all.

"Hell yeah! Time to eat my dust bastard!" A yell from the blonde boy who had just introduced himself brought a smile to my face, whilst the chicken-butt just shook his head and crouched, ready to run. Obviously he was used to the blondes', Naruto I think he said, antics.

"Ready, Set, Run!" A shot of the gun and they were off. Watching people run was always so fascinating for me. Ino just thought it was gross, all that perspiration and looks of concentration. But, to me, it was an art. The concentration as the people in front never gave up, always in competition. Wanting to win; and the look of triumph on their face as they pass the finish line, taking the win. They went for the gold, running their heart out, practically bursting with pent up energy. To me, running on the field was a breath of freedom; the sensation of letting yourself go in the heat of the moment. It was all what I thrived for the most.

In the end Sasuke and Naruto came in first, tied, with the long haired Hyuuga coming in third, followed, surprisingly, by the lazy Shikamaru and the dog-boy, Kiba. And then it was out turn. I was practically shaking with excitement, waiting for the rush of letting myself go and just start sprinting for the finish line. Even though it would be over in seconds, I couldn't wait to just sprint out my anger. Anger at the fangirls, anger at the police, anger at the whole world.

Spotting long blonde hair, I quickly grabbed Ino by the shoulder and said the thing I usually said in situations like this,

"See you at the finish line?" And identical grins we bumped fists. Like old times, whatever grudge she had on me was forgiven in that instant, thankfully.

We passed by the boys as we swapped sides, girls went to starting line with boys went huffing and puffing to the bleachers.

"Watch how it's really done chicken-butt," I couldn't help the smirk that made its way to my face as I flicked my hair in his direction before, finally, getting to the starting line and crouching in a similar position as Sasuke had.

I looked to my left to see a brown-haired girl in an identical pose as mine, her face furrowed in concentration. Her hair in tight buns at the top of her head. She looked like a Chinese doll, with her pale complexion and hair style. Very pretty. Too bad I would be beating her in the race.

"Watch yourself pinky, no rules out there," I followed the husky voice to my right to the source to see a muscular female with short spiky blonde hair looking at me with a death glare. Great, another Karin lackey.

"Looking forward to it," I sighed, can't a girl get a break in this school?

But none of that mattered as I heard the gun go. It was just me and the track now. The butch girl, the bun-haired girl… neither mattered as I let my legs fly, my strides long and powerful. I felt each step reverberate throughout my body as I willed them to go faster and faster. The wind whistling through my hair and making my clothes stick to my body as I went like a bullet, unaware of the looks of awe on my male team-mates faces. All that mattered was me, and my finish line.


	7. Chapter Seven: Get Out Of My Way, Bitch

**Chapter Seven: Get Out Of My Way, Bitch**

A glance to my left as I ran let me spot brown hair, I almost smirked at the thought that this girl was able to keep up with me. She hadn't looked too athletic, probably a volleyball player, nothing like me.

200m into the race and my mind was thought free, I felt as light as a feather and as fast as a cheetah. All that mattered was me, my legs, the race and the finish line. So focused was I on just running and letting everything go, I never noticed the person on my left, coming up behind me with a burst of speed. A swift movement in my peripheral vision was all the warning I had as a hard shove to my shoulder had me stumbling, losing momentum as I tried to regain my balance. Figures sprinted past me, about 220m into the race. A quick scan of the girls at the front of the race confirmed my suspicions; the butch girl who threatened we was smirking as she continued on to the 250m mark.

Well that did it; I was beyond pissed. I felt the anger boil in my blood as my legs moved faster and harder, the air rushing past me as I pumped my muscles faster and faster. People went past me in flashes as I dodged around them all. Soon I was passing Ino, who shouted at me with a word of encouragement. Now there was only the bun girl and the butch bitch only about 10m ahead of me, coming up to the 300m mark. The butch girl was only leading by a few metres on the bun girl.

7m and gaining. 5m. 3…2…1. I pass by the bun girl, not even bothering to glance at her as I saw the finish line within range, only 40m away tops. I pushed even more power into my legs until I was neck to neck with butch girl. I threw a smug smirk in her direction as we were 20m away before I began pulling away, practically galloping over the finish line an arms breath ahead of the now screaming girl.

I never heard the screams of encouragement coming from the bleachers while I'd run. Only now did they comprehend to my racing mind as I slowly jogged over to the towels, perspiration dripping from my forehead. My legs burned, but I felt an overwhelming sense of satisfaction. I beat that butch bitch, even after her stupid stunt and my loss of momentum. I threw my head back and laughed as she fell to her knees fuming at the finish line, her large fist smashing the ground repeatedly as she gasped for air. My own breathing was heavy, but still even and deep as I wiped my face and gulped down water. I watched the last girls cross the line, small Hinata coming in the middle somewhere, surprisingly. Ino came in fourth, her long ponytail swaying as she came towards me, smiling brightly as she breathed heavily.

"Now that, that was the Sakura I know!" She threw her arms around me, sweat and all and pulled me into a back breaking hug. I shrugged her off laughing and wrapped the towel around my neck, stretching my arms above my head to help the oxygen pump through my blood.

"You stupid whore! You think you're so good!" A scream from the floor had my eyes focusing on the image behind Ino, where the butch girl was now on her feet and stalking towards me.

"Raku, that's enough." Brown buns entered my vision as the tall muscular build of the girl, who I had raced next to during the first 200m, put herself between the now deemed 'Raku' and I. My movements didn't even falter as I continued stretching and strategically put myself between Ino and the angry girl without anyone noticing. Well, almost no-one noticed, but the sharp eyes of the lazy genius, Shikamaru, who had come in third in the boys race watched me as I moved.

I returned my attention to Raku, whose hair, by the way, was sticking up like a porcupine's spikes. Her attention was focused on bun girl. Her teeth clenched as she gripped the arm that was placed on her shoulder, preventing her moving forward. I could see the nails drawing blood, but still the bun girl didn't falter.

"Get out of my way Tenten, this does not concern you in the slightest," her voice came out with a whole lot of spittle. Her tone was convincingly scary, if not for the fact that I knew I could flatten her with only one hand.

"You heard her Raku," a deep voice startled me as a presence walked straight past me, brushing my arm lightly, as if in reassurance. Hyuuga placed himself behind bun gi – Tenten, almost protectively. Raku glanced at him, and I saw her resolve crumbling around her. She was stupid, but she couldn't be stupid enough to think she could take on Hyuuga and Tenten, plus the guys now standing casually behind her, ready to spring at the first sign of trouble.

Honestly I didn't know what to think of all of this. I didn't know why Tenten would put herself between me and Raku, a girl that was 6 foot of complete muscle and that moment, fury. I wiped my face of emotion as Raku stalked past me, her icy glare shooting daggers at me, her aura filled with killer intent. I almost winked at her, but held myself back as I stepped to the side so she wouldn't shove me on the way past.

"Watch yourself Haruno, next time you won't be so lucky," her whispered threat flowed through the air and, if I was normal, threatened to suffocate me. As this is me we are talking about I just called over my shoulder happily;

"Looking forward to it Raku." I didn't even bother to look at her as I walked towards the change rooms, holding the hair off my neck as I went.

When I got to the girl, Tenten, I slowed to stop and looked at her in the eyes. "A smarter person wouldn't have done that for someone who they don't even know." I wasn't trying to be mean, after all she had just put herself between me and Raku, but that didn't mean I was above interrogating her on her reasons as to why.

"Maybe I'm not smart then," her smirk answered me as she pressed a hand to my shoulder. She was joking with me, a girl she had only just met in the race, and the pressure on my arm was obviously friendly and almost playful.

"I did not need your assistance Tenten," it came out with a flat tone and I watched her face slowly fall, and Hyuuga made a move as if to pull her away before I added, "but thank you", and continued my walk. A small smile crept on my face at her kindness. I kept my head down as I walked, making sure no one could see it. I passed the teachers on my way, the woman's face had a smirk present and she patted me on the back, almost in congratulations before turning back to the shell-shocked male Lee look-alike teacher, who stared at me as if I were an alien.

My smile only grew as I pushed open the doors, my spirits flying as I jogged through the doorway, unaware of the dark eyes that followed me curiously. I think I was going to like this place.


	8. Chapter Eight: I Agree To The Conditions

**Chapter Eight: I Agree To The Conditions**

The day's end had come soon enough, as there was only the one class (math) before the bell rung that signalled the end of the school day. Almost robotically I had thrown my books in my bag and shouldered it, and leant on the lockers to wait for Ino. She had English when I had Calculus. She could never understand the complex equations that were involved with Calculus. Actually, besides me, there was only 5 other people in the class. Hyuuga, Hinata surprisingly enough, the lazy ass Shikamaru, a boy I didn't know the name of who looked a lot like chicken-butt, and then chicken-butt himself. The teacher was surprised to see another female in the class, which made me bristle a little, before I took a seat and began to answer the equations on the board with a bored tone. That put that sexist pig in his place.

The week had gone pretty much the same. Karin and her cheerleaders were surprisingly staying quiet, the only attempts made to humiliate me were trying to trip me while I was walking to my seat, or down the hall. On the Tuesday I found out that Zaku's ribs were indeed broken and now the soccer team was holding auditions the following Wednesday to fill the striker position. It was like God was talking to me. This was my chance, finally, for revenge.

The weekend passed fast, Ino and I checked out the neighbourhood and I worked on replacing the engine in my red mazarti from a V8 to V12. Ino forbade me from replacing her V8 to V12. So mean.

As we were walking down the street, trying to find a coffee shop I was surprised to see Hinata working in one of the bakery's. I had knowledge that the Hyuuga's were loaded. Absolutely and completely filthy rich. When I asked her she got this cute little blush that made me want to just squeeze her to death and she simply said that she loved to make little cakes and pastries… and she liked to wear the maid's outfit. Well that was a jaw-dropper. Innocent little Hinata had a kinky side. I couldn't stop laughing for hours.

It wasn't until the next week, on the Monday afternoon that the cheerleaders struck.

I was waiting for maybe 5 minutes at my locker before a sudden commotion down the hall had my attention. A mop of dark blue hair suddenly blocked by three girls in the court yard was all I had to see before I was sprinting down the hall and throwing myself out the open window towards the group of girls swarming around who I knew was Hinata. What did that girl ever do to them? I don't think she was even capable of hurting a fly.

I reached the group in seconds, ramming into the girls closest to me and barely winced as a fist burrowed into my stomach. I pushed and shoved to the middle of the group and stood with my feet apart as a group of about 20 pissed off females circled me. Hinata was cowering at my feet, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. I grit my teeth in anger as I swung my gaze around the group, trying to find the architect of this 'master plan'. Dark laughter was all I had to hear before I knew this was Ami and Karin's doing. Of course, the head cheerleader would be the mastermind behind the bullying. There was always one in every school I went to. A group of girls led by a jealous cheerleader, preying on the weak to make themselves feel better. Stupid bitc –

"What right do you have, barging in like you think you're some sort of superhero?" A screechy voice emitted from the head cheerleader, Karin's voice making me cringe at the sound.

"What right do **I** have? Did you seriously just ask me that question?" I threw my head back with laughter, my eyes never leaving Karin's. "What right do any of **you** have? Preying on the weak? You want to fight someone so bad? Want to make someone bleed? Fight me. Attack me." My challenge electrified the air, everyone took a step back and time seemed to stand still. I barely noticed as Hinata's breath hitched, her left eye swollen shut from the beatings. Her beautiful long hair was crudely chopped about 3 inches shorter on the left side. My blood boiled and fists tightened as I awaited Karin's answer. Either way she was going to get a serious ass kicking.

"You think you're so good, don't you? Running in to save this piss weak skank? I'll make you regret the day you decided to come to this school you mother-fucking slut." The threat was good, I admit. My resolve even faltered a little, I knew she had the resources, the people, to give me a fight of a lifetime, but all I could see in my anger filled state was Hinata's face. Her tears. All the people of the years I've seen bullied but done nothing. Not this time.

"I'll give you one last chance to back down, back away, and never lay another fake-manicured claw on Hinata." I gave her the out, but she just spat at me. I dodged the glop of saliva with ease, it landed with a disgusting squishy thump behind me. My eyes narrowed at her hateful gaze. "You may use whoever and as many people as you wish. I'll verse whoever you throw at me. When I win you will stay the fuck away from Hinata and anyone else in this god forsaken school otherwise I will rip out your hair clump by clump, pull off your nails claw by claw, and break your bones… one… by… one." I delivered my conditions with a tight grip in her and yanked at her head with each word for emphasise. I was impressed, she hardly even winced, even waving away her lackeys when they stepped forward.

"And **when** you lose, you will step back and watch as I have your pathetic little friend here raped over and over by every guy I throw at her. You will –"

I cut her off, "Hinata is not a part of this. Remember, I could end this here if I wanted, ripping apart your throat with my bare hands." She snarled at me, actually snarled as she ripped her head from my grasp, a few strands of her hair still in my closed fist.

"You are more than welcome to take her place, pink-haired _freak_." Ami's voice entered the fray. I didn't even spare her a glance as I agreed. My gaze was still locked with Karin's, almost daring her to back down and be humiliated in front of the gathering people. I didn't even glance up to see who had gathered to witness this exchange.

"If I lose I will let you do anything you want to me, whatever it is, without complaint and without struggle. You can humiliate me in front of the school, make an example out of me if you wish. You will _**not**_ touch Hinata again." My voice ended in a growl. I knew I must have looked like a psychopath right then, my teeth bared and my eyes filled with such hatred. Hinata had tried to protest against the conditions when Karin had stated the loser's fate, but I merely placed a hand to her mouth.

"I agree to the conditions. Thursday night, Konoha park, midnight. Be there otherwise the deal is off, and you will be deemed as a forfeit. The conditions will stand." I gripped Karin's hand in mine, sealing the deal.

"I understand. I'll be there. The same goes for you. In the meantime you will stay away from Hinata and the rest of her friends." Karin nodded before pulling back her hand and walking away. Her posse followed, their hateful gazes directed at me. I didn't even falter as I stared them down. My grip didn't loosen on Hinata's arm until I saw the last one turn the corner. As the last heel disappeared from view I pulled Hinata up quickly by the arm, wrapped my arm around her waist and booted out of their life hell's fire was at my heels. I barely even remembered to grab my bag as I swiftly walked, half dragging, Hinata to a seat I knew to be by the side of the school, hidden by bushes and tree's.

I placed her softly into the seat, noticing her harboured breathing. They must have been hitting her for a while before I intervened. Her face was already turning black and blue. Her eye was so badly swollen shut I didn't think it would be healed for at least a week. She had a cut on her forehead that was steadily oozing blood down her face. Her nose was left unscarred, but her cheek had a thick cut from cheekbone to jaw. Her neck had scratch marks on it as if someone had tried to strangle her. My fists clenched harder, drawing blood as I saw her ripped clothing and the blood coating her arms. And still she was thinking of me, trying to persuade me to take back my side of the bargain.

"Hinata… hush," I spoke softly, pushing her hair back from her face gently. She was cradling her right wrist to her chest. I stepped back and surveyed her from head to toe. As time went on she was looking worse and worse. First I had to stem the bleeding from her face, the cheek and forehead.

I reached into my bag and pulled out a small first aid kit I always had on me, knowing the fights I got into. I quickly bandaged the cuts on her face, applying pressure to the open wounds, before making my way to her wrist. Her cry of pain as I barely touched confirmed my fears; she had broken it, or at least fractured it.

"Hinata, you are going to have to stand. We need to get you to the hospital. Where is your cousin?" My mind was already ten steps ahead of my feet. Ino would have already left, it had been at least an hour since I was waiting for Ino. She probably thought I had left already. Hopefully her cousin would be looking for her, he seemed like the overprotective type.

"He… I don't know. You can't fight. They'll… they cheat. No…" Her words became slurred, worrying me even more. If she had concussion she wouldn't be able to wake up.

"Hinata? Shit. Hinata wake up!" I tried to shake her, but her moan of pain had me stilling. She needed a doctor and she needed one now. I scrambled through her pockets, trying to find a mobile. I wasn't about to leave her by herself in case those girls came back. I trusted them as far as I could throw them, ok, as far as I can throw an elephant.

My hands came up empty, so there was only one this left to do… try to move her while screaming very loudly. I hoisted Hinata up, balancing all her weight on one side of my body and tilting to the other side to even up the balance. She couldn't walk by herself and I couldn't carry her in my arms in case they came back. I wouldn't be able to defend her, or myself. I stumbled along, my bag hitting me heavily in the back of my leg, surely leaving a bruise, as I gripped Hinata's uninjured arm tightly.

"HYUUGA! Help! NEJI!" I screamed as I staggered, my steps heavy as I made my way to the school car park. They had to be close didn't they? They wouldn't leave without Hinata, they wouldn't. I reached the car park, my breath ragged with fear, exhaustion and I was having trouble breathing. Whoever punched me in the stomach got my lung, and it was a hard hit.

Looking around I saw no movement. There was no one still here. I saw my car, my beautiful, very expensive and very fast racing car. Chicken-butt's black car was still there, parking neatly opposite mine, as was Neji's white Mercedes, and Naruto's dark orange Triumph Rocket motorbike. Similar to my own Ducati and Honda CBR 600. I was a mechanic freak, I know.

I hustled Hinata's dead weight over to my car, quickly unlocking it and slipping her on to the back seat, her arm flopping to the side nearly making my lunch reappear. The poor girl. She didn't deserve this kind of treatment. In record time I was slipping into the driver's seat, and revving off with my V12 engine. I didn't even bother attaching my seatbelt. No police man would ever be able to catch up to me. I slipped it quickly into 5th gear, shooting around the corner as silent as a mouse. The scenery went past in a blur as I dodged all the traffic, going straight through a red light. All that mattered was getting Hinata to the hospital.

If memory served me, the hospital was just around the corner, and there was an emergency entrance through the tunnel. I swerved sharply, cursing as a pedestrian stepped in front of the car. There was a sickening thump behind me. I didn't even have to glance to know Hinata had fallen off the seat. Shit.

I hit the brakes harshly, spinning the car expertly, parking perfectly in a disabled spot close to the hospital. Screw the fines. I scrambled out of the car, and practically ripped the door off the hinges as I gently slid Hinata out from the back seat. Her low moan of pain had me apologizing, but still I moved her, cradling her in my arms now as I locked my car and jogged towards the double doors, and towards help.


	9. Chapter Nine: Things You Can't Take Back

**Alright, so as I was writing this I couldn't help but feel like I didn't like it. Someone either prove me right or wrong. :)**

**Chapter Nine: Things You Can't Take Back**

I had been sitting leaning over with my head in my hands for maybe 20 minutes before Ino came careening in, her arms enveloping me in warmth. I had to admit I was a little shaken up, only because not a single bleeping doctor had come out yet to tell me how she was doing. I didn't think her wounds were life threatening, only moderately dangerous. Maybe I was wrong, maybe I assessed them wrong. If only I had gotten there sooner!

What was worse is that I didn't have Hyuuga's number. Or anyone's for that matter. I snapped out of me reverie when I noticed Ino was talking to me,

"– called Naruto who called Neji to let their family know that Hinata is in the hospital. They said they were on the way. They'll be here in minutes." Her voice ended expectantly, as if she expected me to say something. What could I say? I'm sorry I was too late to save her?

"That's good. If they're coming now that means I can leave." I didn't want to be here when they came in. I would see them at school tomorrow anyway. We had gym together last period.

"You… You don't want to be here when they get here?" Ino was so confused. I hadn't told her the whole story. About how I had made a deal with the cheerleaders and if I lost that means that my life was over, as was Hinata's life. I knew that if I lost Hinata's bullying would just get worse and more horrid. I had to win no matter what. The less the amount of people who knew about it the better. Ino would just try to stop me. I'm just hoping Hinata won't say anything. She's unconscious, for how long I don't know.

"There's no point me being here. Let's go home Ino, we'll see them tomorrow. I don't feel about to any words of gratitude or explaining anything." I stood from my seat and began the long trek to my car. Ino had taken her car, so she headed to her own with one last glance of question in my direction. I purposely ignored her and jumped in my car, gliding through the car park towards the exit. I was almost there too before a long line of different coloured cars entered. The silver Volvo was Neji's, and I am guessing the silver Jaguar behind him was Hinata's father's. Two motorcycles came in at the rear. There was Naruto's orange Triumph Rocket followed by what I knew was Sasuke's black Ducati. I was always impressed when I saw Sasuke's two-wheeled vehicle. Ducati's were expensive.

I kept low in my seat and waited for them to pass me by. I almost made it out unseen, if not for Hyuuga's freaky x-ray vision. My window was slightly open so I heard him call my name. I pretended not to hear and screeched out of there like a participator in Grand Theft Auto. School was going to be hell tomorrow

Stepping off my purple Ducati (I left my black Honda at home) I noticed that I was getting a lot of stares. For heaven's sake I'm not that interesting! Self conscious, I straightened my red denim mid-thigh length dress. It was one of my favourite dresses, the straps attached to each shoulder by a cute black button. I usually wore slightly longer black cotton tights with it, and today was no different. I finished the look with a pair of Ino's slip on dark red wedges, which I was at that moment slipping on. It's extremely difficult to ride a motorbike, especially a large Ducati wearing wedges.

I leant against the bike waiting for Ino to amble in. She had to go back to the house because she forgot her lipgloss, I mean seriously, I'm definitely not that bad when it comes to looks. As I waited I admired my ring cut with a square ruby in the middle. It adorned my right hand, middle finger. It had been a gift for a 3-month anniversary with my ex-boyfriend. The Ai tattoo on my lower back had been my gift to him. And then the stupid prick went and broke my heart. But that's in the past, let's not revisit the painful heartbreak I had felt that horrid day. The ring was beautiful, though, and real, so not matter the hatred I felt towards him I couldn't help but adore my ring.

Flicking my hair back I pushed my purple tinted sunglasses to the top of my head to act as a makeshift headband as I waved Ino down. Her Jaguar practically purred as she parked smoothly next to me. She stepped out, turning a few heads while I just scoffed. Today she had donned a clingy, short blue sundress, matched with a pair of my jewelled dark blue pumps. Her hair was tied up in its usually long thick ponytail and her blonde hair covered her right eye like always. Her single diamond studs caught the sunlight as she walked, more like strutted, towards me. She flaunted her beauty, unlike me who, even though I do take care in my appearance, wishes that I was a little less eye-catching. My pink hair did enough of that already, which, by the way, I tied up today. My layers were too short to tie up completely, insert the sunglasses, so I had it tied up in a loose messy bun with a few pieces framing my face. Ino always said it gave me an 'I-just-got-laid' look, but seriously it was just the easiest to do.

We reached our lockers just as the bell rang signalling first class. I had art again, which meant more pestering from Kurenai. I was very happy that she thought so highly of my work, but a no is a no. I had been working on making my sketch of the now titled 'angel of shadows' into a canvas painting. Kurenai hovered like bees around honey. It was a little irritating, I only chose the Art elective because I thought it would be a nice subject to relax in. Instead, I am annoyed the whole lesson by Kurenai's eyes on my work.

Oh well, nothing I could do about it. My artwork was what attracted him to me in the first place. It was something that just came naturally to me.

Thankfully the lesson went faster considering there was going to be an assembly at the end of the day, so it cut a good 10 minutes off each 1 hour lesson. Kurenai actually left me alone for the lesson, instead helping someone in the front who had spilt paint all down their clothes. Haha, sucker.

Walking from the class to English, which I had with Hinata and Kiba who sat on my right at the back, I could feel eyes burning a hole through my skull. I inconspicuously tilted my head and used the corner of my eyes to see who it was as I stopped at my locker. That quick look saved my skin. A large fist was flying towards me, aiming on smashing me into my locker. I quickly dropped to all fours and throw out my leg in a sweep, catching the person off guard and slamming them to the ground. Blonde hair was all I had to see before I launched myself to my feet and got in a defensive stance, my books long forgotten splayed all over the floor.

She looked like she was about to attack again before Karin pushed herself through the crowd and gripped her wrist, her voice coming out in hisses. I didn't know why Raku had attacked me, she would have her chance this Thursday. She just had to wait 2 days until she had her chance. Maybe she hated me that much, pfft. I watched as Karin yanked her away and into a close-by classroom. Raku's eyes never left my own expressionless ones. Hers portrayed hatred and the promise of pain, while mine just held boredom. She could have at least given me a bit more of a challenge before being led away. I really felt like hitting someone.

The crowd quickly dispersed with well-aimed glares from yours truly. I wasn't an animal at the zoo for them all to gawk at. Realising no one was going to help me I quickly dropped to my knee's, cursing as I realised I was going to be late to English. My binder had opened on impact so there were papers covering a good side of the hallway. I reached for my notes for Human Biology, not realising someone was already reaching for them, and our hands collided. I looked up to see smiling cerulean eyes. Naruto.

"Tough break, hey Sakura?" He asked as he helped me pick up my books. Now we were the only two in the deserted hallway.

"She has issues," I simply replied to him, blowing some hair out of my face as I stood, throwing all my stuff into my locker. He placed the ones he had in his hands into the locker and then walked me to my English class.

"Come sit with us at lunch," he stated sharply, his eyes now filled with an emotion I couldn't name.

"Naruto, I –"

"That wasn't a request," and with that he walked away. Strange.

I wonder what's up with Naruto. They probably just wanted to talk about Hinata. I would have preferred to just move on with life and have them never know it was me who found Hinata and drove her to the hospital. Have them believe a small orange leprechaun magicked her there on a rainbow for all I care. Then again, I did want to know about Hinata's condition; how bad it was and if she had woken up.

With that mindset in mind I made my way to the cafeteria fully intent on facing the problem head on. I called a hurried "I have to go do something" over my shoulder to Ino before I barrelled into the cafeteria, grabbed a tray, some fruit and a water and slammed it down at their table, scaring the bijeezus out of a sleeping Shikamaru.

"Ok, what do you want?" I got right to the point.

"Happy little sunshine aren't you, little princess?" A deep voice from behind me identified who it was even before Chicken-butt took the seat next to me, spreading out his legs in a comfortable casual position.

"I don't beat around the bush. If you have something to say to me then say it." I wasn't going to tiptoe around the fact that they all knew I had been there last night. They didn't know what happened and so they came to me.

"Hinata hasn't woken up yet," Neji's quick voice broke the silence. My expression didn't change even though inside I was worried. "I want to know what happened last night, and you're going to tell me."

"… The cheerleaders attacked her. I didn't get there fast enough." I took my seat, getting comfortable as I knew there would be more questions. I just had to leave Karin and I's little deal out. "There was about 20 of them just surrounding her. I ran as fast as I could, but they had obviously been at it for a while." I stuck up my hand when he went to speak. "I don't know why they attacked her, maybe they just like preying on the weak, you will never be able to get any real evidence. She'll get avenged, don't you worry. They won't be touching her after Thursday." I smiled to lighten to mood, but all I got in return was sad and curious looks of anger.

"What's happening Thursday?" Ino's voice was laced with displeasure as her tray was placed next to mine. "You're not getting into another fight are you?" I was shocked. Completely and utterly gobsmacked at her attitude.

"Ino? Wh-what are you –"

"Do you ever once think about me when you punch someone in the face? Or when you put someone in the hospital and therefore we have to move school, once again? I was happy in Suna! Why can't you just let me graduate with my friends?" By now the entire cafeteria had quietened to listen to Ino's outburst. I could feel tears at the corner of my eyes from her betrayal, but she was right.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" My voice was hardly above a whisper, trying to make all the busy bodies understand that I didn't want to be heard.

"What, and have your wrath turn on me instead?" She scoffed. I had never seen her so… mean before.

"After all those times I protected you, how could you think I would hit you?" I was aware of everyone at the table's eyes on me, but couldn't tear my own gaze away from Ino's hate-filled one.

"You never know, you almost killed your ex-boyfriend didn't you? You're capable of anything." I knew as soon as she said it she regretted it. I could see it in her eyes, but the damage had already been done. I felt a part of my heart harden at her words. Without a sound I stood so that I was nose to nose with her, her breath wafting over my face in a puff of mint and grape.

"I can't believe you just said that to me." I just walked away, calling over my shoulder, "I've lost my appetite, I'll talk to you later Hyuuga." And I took whatever little pride I had left and walked out.


End file.
